


STR8 OUTTA MELBOURNE

by beckysue_bonner, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), McLeod's Daughters, Randy (past), Repata-Fandom, SULLYVANDY - Fandom, Station 19 (TV), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Australian Soaps, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Flirty Aussies, Gen, Other, Sexy Times, committed relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: More than 900,000 acres have burned in Washington state, some of them withinhighly populated areas. The fires include the Upper Skagit complex fire, the Wolverinefire, the Okanogan complex fire, the North Star fire and the Chelan complex fire.The WA State Governor requests Australia send as many firefighters as can be sparedto assist
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jules Karr/Harry Davis, Natasha “Tasha” Zapata/Edgar Reade, Rachel McLeod/Ryan Tanner, Vic Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter re-worked. I'll have it and the follow-up chapter ready by Wednesday afternoon   
> or Thursday AM

*JANUARY 19, 2020*

Chief Lucas Ripley contacted his counter-part in The Melbourne, Australia Fire Department to offer Seattle's 33 stations for training  
exercises. Harry is a school chum of his Brother Rick's, and a highly qualified expert in their field, per his curriculum vitae. As decided  
He will arrive in Seattle on May 12, along with his Assistant, Julia "Jules" Karr, and twenty firefighters, including Marcus Turner, Luke Jacobz,  
Alex Ryan, Regan McLeod, and Kate Ramsay, among others.

When he arrives at the 19, Vic (Hughes) Ripley does an immediate double-take, as do the rest of A shift, when they meet Chief Davis  
for the first time. Save for a few minor differences ( a scar that bisects the Australian's left eyebrow, and another, smaller one near  
the corner of his mouth, right side, he could be Lucas' TWIN BROTHER...The MEN (and (and MAYA) are stopped in their tracks at the  
sight of the honey Blonde JULIA KARR, the Chief Davis' Personal Assistant: sharply-chiseled, patrician features, corn-flower blue eyes,  
and full, red lips (some might call them CSLS)...a slender, well-formed neck flaring to equally well-formed shoulders, which seem  
hardly capable of bearing-up under the weight of the watermelon-sized bosoms straining the material of the tailored blouse and jacket  
wears.

She has full, rounded hips (hugged so lovingly by the tight skirt she wears); long, shapely, legs, stunning in their gun-metal stockings;  
those lovely pins taper into delicate ankles and feet, which are encased in spike-heeled pumps that probably set her back a minimum  
of $1,000 iron men.

Lucas calls the A Shift into the bay, and after they've assembled, he introduces Harry. "I expect all of you to extend the utmost courtesy  
to Chief Davis and his group. We have much to share with them, as they do us. Once we have completed the tour here, we'll move onto  
33 through 29: five stations per day, at the same time, we'll implement the co-agency training schedule. I've tasked Ms Karr, and our LT  
Herrera, to coordinate our visitors' lodging, meals, entertainment, and transpo. We'll all have an opportunity to get to know our counter-  
parts from Down Under tonight, at Joe's: 2100 hrs. Shift end @ 1700 today-we don't want to over-exert our guests." Laughter from the  
assembled group; the Australians (in particular), find the notion of their US counter-parts out-lasting them in 'the pubs' as especially  
hilarious.

"This is Captain Sullivan's shop, Chief; you met him during SKYPE. I'll leave him to get your group assigned bunks, etc, as I'm needed at HQ.  
I'll see you all tonight." Andy approaches him near the front door: "Take it up with your husband Herrera-he created the duty roster", he advises  
her, and pushes straight on through the front entrance.

"Why am I being side-lined?" Andy asks her husband. She followed him up to his office while their visitors assemble for a meal in the beanery.

"That isn't what's happening, baby. It's excellent training for when you transition to the Academy and make these types of arrangements EVERY DAY-  
with HQ looking on. I TOLD YOU I'd get a Captain slot for you, and I'm a man of my word."

"You ARE", his wife grins. "You are indeed...you wanna...?" She flutters her eyelashes, darts her eyes toward the closed door leading to his bunk.

"Hmmm..." His grin is equally as wide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

🎵 They only have eyeeeees...Foooor...YOUUUU! 🎶

Harry Davis' off-chord singing tickles Jules immensely. "They were havin' an EYE-FUL; you can admit it", he jokes. "More than one donga in  
that lot doin' a dance, hey!..and I'd reckon some dank mappa tassies!"

"Might the reason be these be big ol NORKS o mine?", Jules giggles, shimmying her shoulders. The immense breast-flesh she speaks of jiggle  
and sway within the meager confinement of her blouse and bra. The loaned vehicle they're riding in swerves a bit, since Harry is so distracted  
by his passenger's bobbling juggies. Luckily, they arrive at Station 23 safely, though The Chief is feeling somewhat tight in his boxer area (he'd '  
flashed back' to the plane ride the day prior, when his Assistant had coaxed an Aussie Kiss out of him in FIRST CLASS...

Captain Lila Paez greets them and makes them feel right at home. She brings David Mayhorn and Rigo Vasquez forward, so that the visitors are  
aware that the pair are the two most experienced on day shift. Both Davis and Karr recieve much the same reception as at the '19': it's not as if  
neither is unaware of the uncanny resemblance they bear to the Americans. All of a moment, a klaxon sounds, and all including Chief Paez, rush  
out leaving the two alone for the moment...they decide to have a look at the top of an American Fire Lorry...ticking the boxes, you understand...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington Three Percent leader Matt Marshall:
> 
> "Try to marginalize us as extremists all you want," he said. "But we're much more  
> mainstream than you realize."
> 
> The group plans an attack against Lucas Ripley and the SFD (specifically Station  
> 19), bring the NYO's Critical Incident Response Group (led by Assistant Director  
> Edgar Reade) to Seattle to shut the attack down.

DEEP INSIDE AFGHANISTAN: 6 miles from the Australian Defence FOP (Forward Operating Post) BOOMER (slang for a  
large male kangaroo) an AH-1G US Army helicopter carrying 8 Army Rangers (Ranger Team GOLF) flies low to the  
ground; they are enroute to assist a team of Royal Marines (Royal Australian Navy) commanded by Captain Lucas  
Ripley-the ten men are under intense duress by elements of the Taliban.

"BITZER, BUNYIP-SHUT THAT BACK DOOR!" Captain Ripley commands as a hail of bullets from behind them cause him  
and his Marines to take cover (two are shot, suffering injuries to shoulder and upper thigh)...the two Marines comply with  
his order instantly, managing to suppress the threat from their rear.

"I'm out!" shouts Sgt. Martin "Bumbry" Kenner, announcing that he has no more ammunition. Ripley instructs him to take  
rounds from one of his seriously wounded comrades. **-MEANWHILE-**...

" _Two minutes out! Warrant Officer Clint Dunn called._

" _Ramen and RawDawg-you're up first!" Captain Edagar Reade calls, indicating the order in which his men would_  
_repel out of the helicopter once they reach the AO (Area Of Operation)._  
_Two minutes later, as the AH-1G hovers at 100 feet he orders :"GO, GO!"_

"Base to Strike Team Leader Alpha-incoming Army Rangers; ingress from Southwest...approximately 8 in mumber: channel  
4 call sign Romeo Tango Golf...over!"

"Strike Team Leader Alpha to Base: copy all-heavy contact from large enemy force-request immediate air support, Medevac and extraction!” (a UH-1  
Iroquois helicopter is dispatched in support of this request)...

**PRESENT DAY (SEATTLE WA)**

Jules Karr phoned Lucas Ripley in his office on the second level, announcing "The FBI is here to see you, Sir."

He asks her to have them wait at the front desk, where he meets them a few minutes later. He asked Emmett (who is manning  
the desk) to send Captain Robert Sullivan up once he arrives from the Aid Car run he's on, then escorts Assistant Director Edgar  
Reade and Special Agent Natasha Zapata up the stairs to his office. The visitors decline refreshments as there is a very pressing  
issue that requires the Chief's immediate attention. Reade he knows from Afghanistan; “Natasha Zapata, Chief “, she introduces herself. “PLEASE-Lucas is fine.” "Lucas, we have credible intel that you, your spouse Victoria, Captain Robert  
Sullivan, and any firefighters who are members of the LGBTQ community have been targeted by a far-right militia group for  
quote unquote 'elimination'. My office is here to coordinate protection and a strategy to eliminate THEM," Reade says.

"OK...why Vic and I? How did we atttact their attention?

Zapata answered: "You not only have championed people of color and women to positions of authority within the department,  
you are married to a woman of color. That is something that this group is vehemently against. They are serious and they have  
planned an attack on this station in an attempt to strike at as many of the people they have issues with as possible in one  
location. We’re unable to implement any of what we have planned without your signing off."

Lucas responds only after a few moments of thought: "This type of threat assessment is what the two of you are experts in. I'll  
acede to any and all recommedations that you make." A19 and E19 returned about 40 minutes later; Lucas and Edgar talk about  
their time in Afghanistan while they wait (Tasha entertains herself with Wizardville).

(The FBI and other federal agencies cite their reasons for targeting Washington State Three Percent on a  
report commissioned by Washington state lawmakers that found that the group has been linked to three armed standoffs with the  
government and a had advocated "biblical warfare," even suggesting death was appropriate for those who disobey biblical law.  
They have been deemed domestic terrorists. An undercover agent from ATF (Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms) gathered visual and audio  
audio evidence of the plot Reade and Zapata decribed to Ripley).

"Eddie!" Vic Hughes embraces her former love the minute she entered her husband's office. "It has been FAR TOO LONG! FBI now,  
huh?! Who'd you bribe or BANG to get them to take you!?" she laughed.

"Inappropriate as ever I see!" Reade is just as quick with a quip. "That's _Assistant Director_ to you, and may I introduce  
Special Agent Natasha Zapata, my better and _meaner_ half”.

"Call me Tasha". Zapata offers her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Tasha-mine is the type of humour that grows on you!"

"Lucas and Eddie were reliving their time in Afghanistan, which tells me how THEY are acqauinted: you actually DATED this man?"

"I did, I did! And I don't have to tell YOU that he's an outstanding boyfriend."

"I didn't leave the room-still here!" Lucas jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> AUSTRALIAN SLANG
> 
> donga: penis
> 
> mappa tassie: a woman's pubic area (re map of Tasmania)
> 
> aussie kiss: male on female cunnilingus
> 
> FYI: In Chapter Three, Jules reveals to Harry that she wants more  
> than an extended hook-up
> 
> (I gotta take a little time  
> A little time to think things over  
> I better read between the lines  
> In case I need it when I'm older)
> 
> Lorry: truck
> 
> ticking the boxes: to be thorough


End file.
